Pinky Promise
by sammywammy1120
Summary: (Based on Shooting Star) What if Brittany had her phone with her? Who would she call when she's hiding away in the bathroom, scared for her life?


**AN: Let's face it we all knew who Brittany should have been thinking of when she was scared out of her mind during the shooting. Dumb writers but hey what can we do? If the fans could control the show it would be a whole different kind of show. So here is what I think should have happened. Errors are all mine. Characters are all Ryan's. **

* * *

Brittany rushes into the girl's bathroom knowing she only has a few minutes before Mr. Schue gets to the choir room begins with their lesson. Coming out of the bathroom stall Brittany walks over to the sinks and washes her hands. She looks up at the clock and turning around to grab some paper towels. Just as she's about to head out she hears a bang and instantly freezes. One thing pops into her mind but she knows that's not possible. Another bang is heard along with screaming and running footsteps outside the door. Brittany retreats back into one of the stalls climbing on top of the toilet seat hiding for her safety. To say Brittany was scared was an understatement. She was terrified. Tears rolled down her face as she stood still not really sure what to do. With shaky hands she reached into her Cheerios jacket and pulled out her phone. Wiping her tears away she entered the only number that popped up into her head.

**911. Someone brought a gun to school **

Brittany texted and hit the send button. Within seconds the phone started buzzing.

"San" Brittany whispered her voice trembling with fear.

"Brittany where are you? Are you okay? Are you alone? Who brought it? Is anyone hurt?" Santana continued to ramble off more questions until she heard Brittany's sniffles. "Don't cry B everything is going to be okay. Where are you?"

"Hiding in the bathroom, San I'm scared" Brittany continued to cry.

"Shh don't cry. I know you're scared but I'm right here. I won't hang up. I'll stay with you the whole time. I need you to not talk anymore though just stay still and quite. I'm going to ask you some yes or no question. Press the key pad once for yes and twice for no. Are you hurt?" Santana heard two beeps and exhaled a sigh of relief. "Good. Does Trouty know where you are?" A rush of guilt washed over Brittany when she realized she never thought once about Sam. The only person that came into her mind was Santana. Brittany heard a beep and pulled the phone away from her ear and looked down. It was a text from Sam.

**Are you okay? Are you still in the bathroom?** **Stay there I'm coming **

Brittany put the phone back to her ear just in time to hear Santana asks "Does he know where you are? Does anyone know where you are?" Brittany pressed the key pad once. "Okay good. I really wish I was there with you" Brittany frowned as more tears started to fall from her eyes. She wanted Santana with her. She needed Santana with her. Santana made her feel safe. She was her protector and in that moment that's when Brittany realized her mistake. Picking a high school crush over the love of her life was the worst thing she could have done. Brittany tried choking back her sobs but Santana picked up on them.

"Britt sweetie everything is going to be okay. Don't cry" Brittany wanted to believe Santana. There was 90 to 10 percent chance things were going to be okay but what if they weren't? What if this was her only chance to make things right with Santana? What if this was the only chance to tell her how she really feels? Brittany pulled the phone away and frantically typed a message and sent it to Santana.

**Just in case I don't make it I want to tell you I love you. Only you and I'm sorry for choosing Sam**

"Brittany don't you start with goodbyes this is not the end. You're going to be okay. I pinky promise" Santana says into the phone right before another message comes in.

**If I make it I'm dumping Sam, graduating and coming to New York. I want to be with you San, forever and ever. **

Santana smiled at the message. "Britt, stop with the messages. I pinky promised you'd be okay. When have I ever broken a pinky promise?"

"I love you" Brittany whispers.

"I love you too" Santana answers back just as the bathroom doors open. Brittany shoves the phone in her pocket. She shuts her eyes as she hears footsteps coming in. She counts to 10 to try and calm herself down before opening her eyes. Brittany looks through the crack of the stall door and sees a figure. Her heart is racing uncontrollable as she holds her breath.

"Brittany?"

"Mr. Schue?" Brittany jumps down and opens the stall door seeing a relieved Mr. Schue. She hugs him and the two notice two other stalls opening reveling two other students.

"Come on let's get out of here" Brittany pulls the phone back out.

"San Mr. Schue is here"

"Good. Go with him. You're safe now. Call me when you get home"

"I will" Brittany ends the call and follows Mr. Schue as he leads the kids back into the choir room.

"Brittany" Sam rushes over to her and engulfs her in a hug. "I was so worried. You're all I could think of" He kisses her cheek.

"You're…"Brittany hesitates. "I'm okay" The kids remain in the choir room until a loud ALL CLEAR was heard throughout the halls. Everyone overcome with emotion gets up and hugs each other before eventually leaving home for the rest of the day.

As promised Brittany called Santana later that night but was quickly disappointed when she got her voicemail. Brittany walked over to Lord Tubbington.

"I know you still smoke and you're in a gang but I love you" She tells him as she gives him a hug. There's a soft knock at Brittany's door and she yells "Come in" Brittany watches the door open and her heart drops when she sees who's on the other side.

"Santana" A big smile spreads across Brittany's face as she rushes and hugs Santana tightly.

"I had to come B, I needed to see that you were alright"

"I'm better now that you're here"

"Was anyone hurt?" Brittany shakes her head no. "That's good"

"I meant what I said San" Brittany say seriously. "I don't want to be without you. I love you and if that means moving to New York to be with you then I'll move"

"Britt"

"No. I aced my SAT's I can go anywhere. I'll go to school out there. You can still chase your dream and I can go to school and we'll be together. Please say yes"

"When have I ever said no to you?" Santana says with a smirk. Brittany smiles before pulling Santana in for a kiss. "What about Trouty Mouth?" Santana asks when they break apart.

"I'm breaking up with him tomorrow" An evil smile spreads across Santana's face. She goes to Brittany's desk and writes something on a piece of paper.

"Hand this to Sam after you break up with him but don't read it okay?"

"It better not be anything mean San" Santana just smiles before pulling Brittany into another kiss.

The next day after a long talk Brittany breaks up with Sam. He tries to plead his case about how they should be together and how Santana isn't good for her but Brittany doesn't budge about her decision. Before she leaves she hands him the piece of paper Santana wanted her to give to him.

"This is from Santana. I don't know what it says but if it's anything mean I'm sorry" She walks away as Sam unfolds the paper and reads the note. His eyebrows narrow in, in anger.

_Make no mistake she's MINE! -S_


End file.
